Hand held baskets and shopping carts have been in existence for many years, prior to the conception and development of the present invention, as is generally well known in the prior art.
Grocery, pharmacy and hardware store shoppers alike often struggle with trying to keep small item purchases from falling through the rather large openings in a shopping cart, or keeping fragile items from being damaged by larger and heavier items also being purchased.
With a material reduction in packaging, many items in small or individual wrappings such as lipstick, seasoning packets, gum and other candies can fall through the large openings in a shopping cart without being noticed by the consumer.